Malade
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Une histoire de Manue, Bulma est malade et Végéta doit s’occupait d’elle ;)


Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Cette histoire a été écrite par mon amie Manue (momiiji@free.fr), je vous en supplie fait la revue ok elle est vraiment bonne alors c'est d'accord, bonne lecture! 

    MALADE 

    L'histoire se passe peu de temps après le retour de tous nos héros, sauf Sangoku bien sur, sur la planète Terre après la guerre sur Namek. Afin de situer le moment exact où je souhaite que mon histoire se déroule, je précise que Végéta était là aussi et que ça a lieu peu de temps après que Bulma lui aie proposé de venir s'installer à Capsule Corps. Maintenant place à l'histoire.

**    La guerre contre Freezer était enfin terminée. Tous nos héros avaient pu regagner la terre saint et sauf, ce, grâce à Sangoku qui y avait semble t-il malheureusement laissé la vie. Nos héros songeait à l'instant où il s'était sacrifié pour eux. A leur grand soulagement ils avaient apprit que leur ami n'était pas mort. Ne souhaitant pas rentrer immédiatement, il parcourait le monde, profitant pour perfectionner ses techniques de combat et en apprendre d'autres.  Le Sangoku club se sépara et chacun partit de son côté dans le but de reprendre une vie normale, ou du moins leur vie là où ils les avaient laissé.  Seul Végéta ignorait où aller-il était un étranger en terre inconnu. Il n'avait plus de patrie, plus de peuple, il était le dernier de sa race avec Sangoku. Il était malheureusement coincé sur terre qui plus est avec ses ennemis.  C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut fort surpris lorsque Bulma, cette femelle que tous semblaient apprécier, mais qui selon lui les avait plus gêné qu'autre chose, lui proposa de l'héberger. La proposition lui parut tellement surprenante qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement ( ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette terrienne et son éternel babillage l'agaçait. Sans compter que ses manières insistantes le mettaient mal à l'aise). Cependant, il devait lui donner une réponse car elle s'impatientait.**

**    Bulma : Je te propose juste de t'héberger, pas de m'épouser ! Tu n'as nul part où aller alors pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? Au moins tu pourrais t'entraîner, en attendant que revienne Sangoku ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas toute la journée alors si ma proposition de t'intéresse pas, ce n'est pas grave !**

    Végéta était perplexe : pourquoi lui faisait-elle une telle proposition ? Il était son ennemi après tout. Les humains étaient-ils bêtes à ce point là (offrir l'hospitalité à leurs ennemis) ? Le fier guerrier se dit que jamais il ne comprendrait ceux-ci, mais il n'était pas question de faire la fine bouche ou de jouer les orgueilleux-il n'avait aucun point d'attache et se voyait difficilement sillonner l'espace à la recherche d'un port d'attache, en attendant le retour de Sangoku (oui, il attendait que revienne Sangoku, afin de prendre se revanche) autant le faire en un endroit où il était certain que ce dernier reviendrait, il accepta donc la proposition de Bulma.  Il prit place dans la navette et se laissa conduire jusqu'a Capsule Corps, là où vivait la jeune femme. Végéta fut assez impressionné par la taille de la demeure, mais ne le montra pas. Tout ceci respirait le fric à plein nez, elle respirait le fric à plein nez. Il apprit plus tard qu'il était hébergé par la femme la plus riche de la ville-elle était la fille du concepteur des capsules, un filon inépuisable, d'où tout cet argent.

**    Au bout de quelques jours Végéta commençait à s'ennuyer. Cet endroit était trop doux pour lui, il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans le luxe ! La transformation de Goku en Super Guerrier le hantait-il aurait souhaité s'entraîner, afin d'atteindre le stade ultime de sa puissance selon lui. Découvrir le secret qui faisait qu'un simple Saiyen puisse se transformer en super guerrier. Il n'avait malheureusement pas d'endroit adéquat, afin de s'entraîner correctement. Bulma ayant comprit le désir de son invité, lui promit de lui fabriquer une salle prévue à cet effet.  Végéta, perplexe, ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le comportement de Bulma. Néanmoins, cette dernière lui montra qu'elle n'était pas seulement un joli minois et une gosse de riche.  Malgré tout, le guerrier était perplexe-il était désagréable et l'évitait le plus possible et ne lui adressait la parole qu'épisodiquement.  Quant à la fabrication de la salle, elle prenait un peu de temps et Végéta lui, s'impatientait-il s'était mis à tourner autour d'elle, cherchant à savoir où en était l'avancé des travaux. Les travaux semblaient avancer au ralentit. Bulma était agacée d'avoir tout le temps Végéta dans les jambes.**

**    Bulma : Végéta, ça devient agaçant de t'avoir constamment dans mes jambes. Je t'ai promis cette salle spéciale et tu l'auras. Il faut que tu saches que ce genre de pièce ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts.. Alors laisse-moi un peu tranquille. Sans quoi j'arrête tout !   **

**    Végéta : GRUMPH !!!**

**    Bulma : Inutile de prendre ton air méchant, tu ne m'impressionnes pas tu sais.  Et dire que je pourrais faire des choses plus intéressantes ! Alors fous-moi la paix ! D'ailleurs je sors ce soir, tu seras tranquille.**

**    Végéta : Ha oui ? Et tu vas où ?**

**    Bulma : Ca ne te regardes pas. Après tout, ce n'est un secret pour personne-je sors avec Yamcha.**

**    Végéta : Avec ce blanc-bec qui ne t'arrives pas a la cheville ?**

**    Bulma : Qui traites-tu de blanc-bec ? Lui au moins, c'est un gentleman. Ne serais tu pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?**

**    Végéta : Ne me fais pas rire ! Moi, jaloux d'une humaine faible et d'un supposé guerrier qu'un Saiyen de cinq ans enverrait au tapis ?  Moi jaloux ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! Sors donc avec ce moins que rien si tu le souhaites, ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est la construction de ma salle et dès l'instant que tes sorties ne font pas prendre de retard à la construction de celle-ci, je m'en fous ! **

**    Bulma : Il n'y en a que pour ta salle ! N'ai aucune crainte, elle sera prête ta salle.  Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, tu vas pouvoir passer une merveilleuse soirée en tête-à-tête avec toi-même.  Alors a demain.**

**    Végéta : _Sale femelle ! Végéta jaloux d'un microbe comme Yamcha ? N'importe quoi !_ Alors pourquoi avait-il ressentit ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec ce crétin ?  Les réponses à ses questions attendraient car il avait faim, il espérait que Bulma avait songé à lui laisser de quoi se nourrir avant de partir à son rendez-vous, elle paraissait tellement pressée.  **

**    La soirée parut longue à Végéta et le guerrier prit conscience qu'il s'ennuyait-il réalisa que l'absence de Bulma lui pesait. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Végéta était surpris et assez mécontent, mais le fait était là. Incapable de s'endormir, le Saiyen s'était installé sur le toit, afin de profiter de l'air de la nuit.  C'est ainsi qu'il assista à l'arrivée de Bulma-elle était seule. Quel salaud ce Yamsha ! Il poussait la goujaterie jusqu'à la laisser rentrer seule, il aurait pu la raccompagner. Il allait continuer à insulter Yamsha lorsqu'il remarqua que la démarche de la jeune femme était irrégulière. Etait elle saoule ? Non. Malgré la nuit, il remarqua sa pâleur. Elle paraissait malade. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune femme trébucha et s'écroula pour ne plus se relever. Végéta sauta du toit et atterrit à ses cotes. Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras-il remarqua que son corps était secoué de tremblement-elle avait de la fièvre. Il la souleva et la mena à sa chambre. Mais que devait-il faire ensuite ? Que faisaient les humains dans ces cas là ? Il l'ignorait.  **

    Ben voilà, il était dans la chambre de Bulma, il avait étendu cette dernière sur son lit, mais ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fut tenté de la laisser là, pensant qu'elle irait mieux le lendemain, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.  Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Elle ne représentait rien pour lui, à part peut être celle qui le tirerait de son ennui, en lui construisant une salle d'entraînement à sa mesure. Alors pourquoi avait-il peur de la laisser seule, si elle lui était indifférente ? Végéta était perdu et avait peur. Mais peur pourquoi et pour quoi ? Au bout de longues minutes, il se décida à appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il tomba d'abord sur un pizzaïolo, puis sur les pompiers avant de tomber sur les médecins de nuit qui lui envoyèrent un médecin.  Ce dernier fut là assez rapidement, surtout que l'adresse était celle de la fille la plus riche de la ville. Le médecin diagnostiqua un refroidissement, rien de bien grave. Il conseilla à Végéta de veiller la malade jusqu'à son réveille. Il prescrit quelques médicaments et remit au guerrier une ordonnance, en lui indiquant les pharmacies de garde. Il lui conseilla de refroidir le corps de la jeune femme à l'aide de glaçons si la fièvre persistait.  Après le départ du praticien, Végéta se mit à inspecter la feuille de manière étrange-il ne comprenait rien aux inscriptions. Il valait mieux laisser ça de côté et attendre que Bulma aille mieux-elle se chargerait elle-même de ça.  

**    En attendant, Végéta s'était assis juste à côté du lit de Bulma. La jeune femme s'était un peu calmée et elle dormait paisiblement. Elle semblait aller mieux. Le guerrier repoussa une mèche de son front collée par la sueur. A ce moment, Bulma poussa un léger gémissement et elle prononça un mot "Végéta". Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? A moins qu'il ait rêvé ? Alors qu'il continuait à la dévisager, la regardant dormir, il se dit que cette terrienne était vraiment belle, puis s'endormit sur cette pensée.  **

**    Bulma : Végéta ?**

**    Végéta : .........**

**    Bulma : Végéta ? Allez ! Debout !**

**    Végéta : Mmmmm.........**

**    Bulma : Végéta ? Tu m'entends ? Je ne me sens pas bien. Que m'est il arrivé ?**

**    Végéta : Hein ?  T'es enfin réveillée ? Tu sembles aller mieux ?**

**     Bulma : Pourquoi ? J'étais malade ?**

**     Végéta : Il semblerait qu'oui. Hier soir tu étais bien mal en point. Tu as perdu connaissance devant la porte, tu étais fiévreuse. Tu tremblais.**

**    Bulma : Et.........**

**    Végéta : Quoi ? Je t'ai transporté jusqu'à ta chambre et j'ai appelé un médecin.**

**    Bulma : Pardon ? Tu veux répéter ?**

    Végéta : J'ai appelé un médecin 

**     Bulma : Tu as réussit ce tour de force ? Je ne le crois pas !  **

**    Végéta**** : Ben Ouais**** ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange à cela ? Le fait d'être alité ne t'empêche pas d'être désagréable. T'es réveillée, je vais pouvoir aller te chercher les médicaments **

**    Bulma : (Bulma pointant le doigt vers le Saiyen) Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Végéta ? **

**    Végéta : Ben quoi ? C'est moi !**

**     Bulma : Je sais ! C'était une plaisanterie. Je suis seulement surprise. Jusqu'à maintenant tu ne m'as pas donné l'habitude de faire tant de chose.**

**    Végéta : Eh...  Ca va hein ?!**

**    Végéta dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord (son immigration sur la terre était récente, il avait encore un peu de mal à tout assimiler, malgré sa grande capacité à apprendre rapidement- il ne maîtrisait pas encore correctement le langage). Il devait montrer à cette humaine qu'il n'était pas un incapable et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans l'aide de quiconque. Après tout, ce ne devait pas être si difficile : aller à la pharmacie pour récupérer les fameux médicaments.  Mais la pharmacienne dut se rendre compte de l'ignorance du Saiyen car elle se mit en devoir de lui expliquer en détail la démarche à suivre pour l'administration des médicaments.  La pauvre, cela lui prit au moins une heure, car Végéta ne comprenait vraiment rien et elle dut s'y prendre au moins cinq ou six fois avant qu'il ne comprenne.  Végéta sortit de là, furieux que cette femelle l'ait prit pour un ignorant-mais il en était un. Mais heureusement il avait retenu tout ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme. Il en connaissait une qui allait être étonnée.       **

**    Lorsque Végéta arriva à CapsuleCorp, il se rendit directement à la chambre de Bulma afin de s'enquérir de l'évolution de son état de santé. Apparemment elle semblait encore mal en point.  **

**    Bulma : Végéta ? C'est toi ? Ouah ! Deux heures ! T'as fait vite ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant au moins trois jours !**

**    Végéta : Dis tout de suite que je suis un crétin congénital et ce sera plus simple. Tes plaisanteries vaseuses, elles font rire personne ! J'ai les médicaments, alors il vaudrait mieux les prendre.**

    Végéta entreprit de faire les dosages de chacun des médicaments en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions de la pharmacienne. Bulma était impressionnée. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. On lui avait change son Végéta.

**    Bulma : Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez vous fait de Végéta ? **

**    Végéta : Tu vas arrêter avec ça !**

**    Bulma : C'est pas ma faute, tu ne m'as pas habitué à être comme ça. Je connais Végéta, le Saiyen, le combattant hors paire et orgueilleux. Mais le Végéta nounou, je ne connaissais pas. T'es certain que le médecin ne t'a pas fait une piqûre à toi aussi ?**

**    Végéta : T'as pas fini de me charrier ?! Tu ferais mieux de prendre tes médicaments maintenant ! (Végéta les lui administra comme un vrai pro.)**

**    Bulma : Beurk... C'est pas bon.**

**    Végéta : Ben faut les prendre quand même ! Je vais te préparer un truc à manger pour faire passer le goût.**

**    Bulma : Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas que tu sais aussi cuisiner !**

**    Végéta : Ben quoi ? Je suis un guerrier accompli moi. Il m'arrivait assez souvent de partir sur des planètes éloignées. La capsule étant faite pour une personne, je ne pouvais décemment pas emmener mon chef cuisinier. Je devais me débrouiller seul.  Qu'est-ce qui y'a d'étonnant ?**

**    Bulma : Très drôle ! C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne suis pas habituée à ce nouveau Végéta.  **

    Végéta : Pfff..... terrienne de peu de foi ! 

**    Bulma avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Le guerrier avait fait la préparation médicamenteuse et maintenant, il lui proposait tout simplement de lui faire la cuisine.   Quel était le but de Végéta ? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi attentionné ? Dès leur première rencontre il l'avait d'emblée détesté, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il n'avait accepté sa proposition que par nécessité.. Etait-ce de la gratitude ? Nan ! Végéta était tout, pouvait éprouver toutes sortes de sentiments à l'exception de quelque uns : l'amour et la gratitude l'amitié, elle en était certaine. Cet homme était insensible, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Seul comptait pour lui : le combat, s'entraîner, être le plus fort. Nan ! Végéta amoureux, ce serait pour lui une perte de temps. Le Saiyen souhaitait qu'elle guérisse plus vite, afin qu'elle reprenne la construction de sa salle d'entraînement.  Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Non, elle se faisait des idées.  Pourtant Bulma aurait bien aimé que le fier guerrier puisse l'aimer, car la jeune femme s'était bien rendue compte qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, des sentiments un peu plus fort que de l'amitié, elle l'aimait.  Il était exact que Végéta était froid et imbu de sa personne mais, il émanait de lui quelque chose qui faisait fondre la jeune femme.  Elle n'avait malheureusement jamais eut de chance en amour, elle espérait qu'avec Végéta ça aurait pu être autre chose. Nan, elle rêvait toute éveillée, Végéta ne pouvait l'aimer et ne l'aimerait jamais. Ce n'était pas pour lui ce genre de choses.    **

    Pendant ce temps, Végéta avait investit la cuisine, s'affairant à la préparation d'une bonne soupe aux légumes. Le Saiyen avait du mal à comprendre son propre comportement. Jamais jusqu'à là, il n'avait fait tant de choses pour une personne. Alors pourquoi faisait-il tant pour cette Bulma ? Une seule pensée lui venait en tête : il aimait cette terrienne, mais ignorait comment le lui dire.  Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais apprit à extérioriser ses sentiments. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'était servi et c'est tout.   Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux alors pourquoi maintenant et en plus d'une terrienne. Elle n'avait rien pour elle-bon, elle était très belle, mais elle avait un caractère de cochon et aimait dominer, de plus elle ne cessait de lui envoyer des vannes et ce, continuellement. Et Végéta n'aimait pas être dominé. Peu importe, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, la seule chose à faire : laisser les choses aller. Avec le temps, ça s'arrangerait sûrement. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, Bulma ressentirait la même chose pour lui.  Quoi que ? Le Saiyen remonta dans la chambre, le potage en main, laissant un véritable champ de bataille dans la cuisine.

**    Bulma : Ben t'en as mit du temps ! J'espère que c'est pas empoisonné quand même ? **

**    Végéta : Tu veux peut être que j'y goutte avant ?**

**    Bulma : Te fâche pas ! Je te charrie encore. Tu sais, chacune des fois que t'entre dans la cuisine, c'est pas pour nous préparer des trucs mais pour y manger.   Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir y goûter.**

**    Végéta : (vraiment pas content) T'es pas forcée d'y goûter à ma cuisine !**

**    Bulma : Désolé ! Je vais goûter. Slurp. Ouah ! Mais c'est vachement bon ! C'est vraiment toi qui as prépare ça ?**

**    Végéta : Ben oui.**

**    Bulma : Dis-moi tout ! Où est-ce que tu as apprit ? Je te connaissais guerrier, mais pas cuisinier.**

    Végéta : Faut croire que je suis quelqu'un de surprenant ! 

**    Bulma : Alors ?**

**    Végéta : Alors quoi ?**

**    Bulma : Où as tu appris ?**

**    Végéta : Sur ma planète ! **

**    Bulma : Ensuite !**

**    Végéta : Ben...  Quand j'étais petit et que je pouvais m'éclipser, j'allais souvent aux cuisines. C'est le seul endroit ou je me sentais tranquille. Une des cuisinières s'était prise d'affection pour moi. Je l'observais assez souvent lorsqu'elle confectionnait les plats, elle m'a apprit à faire ce potage car j'étais beaucoup trop petit pour apprendre à faire autre chose. Peu de temps après, elle fut tuée lors d'une attaque de notre planète. (Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si bavard ? Pourquoi se confiait-il à cette fille ?)**

**    Bulma : Je suis désolée.**

**    Végéta : Désolée ? Mais pour quoi ?**

**    Bulma : Pour la mort de cette femme.**

**    Végéta : Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'était qu'une cuisinière.**

**    Bulma : Tu restes toujours Végéta ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus sensible quand même !  **

**    Végéta : Grrr...  On a assez parlé de mon passé ! Bon maintenant, il est l'heure de prendre ton bain.**

**    Bulma : Mon bain ?**

**    Végéta : Oui. Tu as transpiré toute la nuit et le médecin a conseillé un bain bien chaud, il dit que ça te ferait du bien. Et puis excuse-moi, tu ne sens pas très bon. **

**    Bulma : Quoi ????? Dit tout de suite que je sens mauvais.**

**    Végéta : Ben oui tu sens mauvais. Allez viens ! Il est prêt !**

    Bulma : Merci mais je saurais me débrouiller toute seule.

**    Végéta : Comme tu veux.**

**    La jeune femme se redressa, tout semblait aller bien. Elle posa le pied au sol et se mit sur son séant. La fièvre avait l'air d'être passée. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire son premier pas, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle glissa vers le sol. Végéta la rattrapa de justesse. Apparemment elle était encore faible, même si la fièvre était passée. Décidément même son corps l'abandonnait.  **

**    Végéta : Alors ?**

**    Bulma : Alors quoi ? C'est ça ! Fou toi de moi ! **

**    Végéta : On va le prendre ce bain ?**

**    Bulma : Comment ça on ?**

**    Végéta : Pas de panique ! Tu vas le prendre toute seule !  Mais un peu d'aide ne te serait pas inutile !  **

**    Bulma dut se rendre à l'évidence (elle était encore faible et si elle voulait prendre un bain, elle devrait recourir à l'aide de Végéta. De plus ce dernier lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'elle dégageait une petite odeur). Et puis les bras du guerrier étaient si agréables.  La jeune femme se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.  Mais un problème se posait : Végéta allait la voir nue.**

**    Bulma : Je veux que tu fermes les yeux.**

    Végéta : Pourquoi ? 

**    Bulma : Je ne veux pas que tu me vois nue.**

**    Végéta : Si tu crois que te voir nue risque de me traumatiser, tu te trompes. Et puis si je ferme les yeux, comment vais-je pouvoir t'aider ?  **

    Le Saiyen obéit et ferma donc les yeux, tandis que Bulma s'accrochait tant bien que mal à son cou et qu'il entreprenait de la déshabiller. En fait, ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait pensé, il la connaissait par cœur.  Au début, il ne lui avait pas jeté un coup d'œil, elle ne l'intéressait même pas, elle n'était qu'une forme sans consistance pour lui, une chose quoi. Pourtant au fur et mesure, il s'était mis à la regarder de manière différente et plus attentivement. Il connaissait sa silhouette parfaite.  Végéta ne pouvait faire autrement que d'effleurer cette peau si douce. Sur les directives de Bulma, il parvint à la faire glisser doucement dans l'eau parfumée et tiède. Végéta bénit la mousse car il put enfin rouvrir les yeux. Là, il découvrit un ange.  Elle était si belle ainsi avec cette mousse qui l'enveloppait telle une tunique vaporeuse, laissant voir uniquement son cou fin et gracile. Végéta rougit légèrement.

**    Bulma : Végéta ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu es tout bizarre. Tu es sur que ça va ?**

**    Végéta : Euh ! Oui, pourquoi ?**

**    Bulma : Il me semble que tu es tout rouge.**

**    Végéta : C'est à cause de cette chaleur qui règne dans cette fichue salle de bain.**

**    Bulma se retint de sauter du bain : il était évident qu'elle ne laissait pas Végéta indifférent. La réaction du guerrier en était la preuve, elle allait en profiter et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Végéta allait se déclarer, d'une manière où d'un autre ou elle ne s'appelait plus Bulma.  **

**    Bulma : Végéta, tu voudrais bien m'aider à me laver ?**

**    Végéta : Hein ? Tu es sure ?**

    Bulma : Certaine ! J'avoue ne pas avoir la force de le faire toute seule alors tu veux m'aider ? 

**    Végéta : Bien… bien entendu !**

**    Que cherchait-elle cette femelle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? S'il devait l'aider à sa toilette, il devrait là toucher. Sans compter que son corps commençait à réagir sérieusement.  Il devait essayer de se dominer et surtout empêcher que Bulma ne s'en rende compte. Que penserait-elle de lui ?!  **

**    Végéta commença à lui laver le dos, bien entendu, à l'endroit le plus correct pour le moment. Il savait que ça n'allait sûrement pas durer, car le corps n'était pas uniquement composé que de ça. Végéta faillit péter les plombs lorsque Bulma lui demanda de s'occuper du devant de son corps.  Fort heureusement, les vapeurs dissimulaient son rougissement grandissant.  Malencontreusement, il toucha la poitrine de Bulma. Que c'était doux, ferme et si parfait.  Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Quelles étaient ces pensées ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi à ce simple contacte ? Végéta, après s'être fichu une claque mentale, se mit à espérer que ce bain se termine.  **

**    Bulma, quant à elle, était aux anges et de plus en plus amusée. Elle s'était rendu compte du malaise de Végéta. Il n'était pas question qu'elle en reste là. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aime, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car elle était certaine que c'était le cas.  **

**    Bulma : Tu m'aides à sortir du bain ?**

**    Végéta : Euh ! Oui, oui…**

**    Bulma : Bien entendu ! Tu ne crois pas que si j'ai dû recourir à ton aide pour y entrer, que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour en sortir.  **

**    Végéta : Euh... Oui... **

**    Bulma : Dis ! Tu pourrais m'aider à m'habiller ?**

    Végéta : Euh.........

**    Végéta était sur le point d'exploser, il le sentait. Bulma ignorait ce qu'elle lui demandait. L'habiller ? Pour le faire, il devrait garder les yeux ouverts. Le pauvre guerrier entreprit de la sortir du bain, sans trop jeter de coups d'œils au corps de la jeune femme.  C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'éclair de malice dans les yeux de Bulma. Le Saiyen se rendit alors compte que Bulma avait joué la comédie, qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Loin de se vexer, Végéta fut ravi. Bulma devait l'aimer comme il l'aimait et le Saiyen se sentit très heureux.  **

**    Au lieu de la rhabiller, comme c'était prévu, il transporta la jeune femme en tenue d'Eve jusqu'a son lit et l'y rejoint, ayant prit soin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il se colla à Bulma afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid et qu'elle se réchauffe au contact de son propre corps.**

**    Bulma : Végéta ?**

    Végéta : Hum ??? 

**    Bulma : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

**    Végéta : Humm ! Oui, je crois ! Et toi ?**

**    Bulma : Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai aperçu.**

**    Végéta : Vraiment ? Comment as-tu pu m'aimer ? J'étais un méchant guerrier, orgueilleux à ce moment là.**

**    Bulma : Je sais.  Mais mon cœur, lui, me disait que ce n'était qu'un air que tu voulais te donner et qu'au fond, tu n'étais pas si méchant. Il ne s'est pas trompé, il me semble.  Et toi ?**

**    Végéta : Et moi quoi ?**

**    Bulma : Quand t'es tu rendu compte que tu m'aimais ?**

**    Végéta : A vrai dire, je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais réellement su ce qu'était l'amour. D'une certaine façon je crois que je me suis senti attiré par toi et lorsque tu es rentrée hier soir malade, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance.  En fait j'ignore tout de ce sentiment. Tu m'apprendras ce qu'est vraiment l'amour ?**

**    Bulma : Oui, je te le promets.**

**    A partir de ce jour, ils filèrent le parfait amour. Parfait étant un bien grand mot pour un couple comme celui de Végéta et Bulma, mais ils étaient heureux. Leurs rapports étaient parfois orageux, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient liés à jamais et qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours.  **

FIN 

**Note de l'auteur : J'avoue, j'ai repris l'idée de base d'une autre histoire que j'ai adapté ensuite a nos deux héros. J'en suis désolée. Ce n'est pas que je manque d'inspiration mais cette histoire que j'avais lu était trop bien et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la reprendre à ma façon. Ne m'en veuillez pas. Elle n'est pas si male quand même, hein ???? **


End file.
